It was a dare!
by Sambers
Summary: The rookie 9 and Team Gai are having a sleepover at the Hyuuga mansion, They decide to play Truth or Dare in an attempt to 'spice things up', Alot of awkward things happen and loves are discovered. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Sooo.. This idea popped in my head.. it's another SakuLee Fanfic, well mainly, but there's also other pairings such as InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen etcetera, etcetera.. xD

I know the idea might be overused and such, but I wanna wreak havoc upon the Naruto characters too for once.. Muahahahaaa.. –coughs-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

** Chapter 1**

The sky was dark, it was around 9 Pm now and clouds started to gather above Konoha to shower the hidden ninja village in drops of rain.

A flash of light appeared which was followed by a loud rumbling sound, signifying the storm outside to the ninja's at the Hyuuga mansion.

They were all there, Naruto Sakura and Sasuke from Team seven, Kiba Hinata and the ever so speechfull Shino from Team 8, Ino Shikamaru and Chouji from Team 10.

And last but not least, Lee, Neji and TenTen were there, even though they weren't a part of 'the rookie 9' they liked to hang out with them anyway.

Neji and Hinata had suggested they should all stay the night at their mansion to catch up for old times' sake, They were all 18 now, except for team Gai, who were a year older than the rookies.

Sakura was staring outside at the falling droplets, she didn't really have anything better to do anyway so she watched as the sky darkened.

She could see the reflection of the group in the window she was sitting by, and _him_..

She blushed faintly at the sight of the boy she had developed new feelings for over the years, but she never dared to tell him what she _really_ felt for him.. ( A/N: You'll find out who Sakura's thinking about soon enough, But I'm evil so I'll let you guys guess first.. xD If you're smart you'd know already.. :P )

A sudden rumble woke her up from her state however only to find herself being stared at by the others because of her sudden reaction.

She sweatdropped and appologized before standing up and sitting down inbetween Hinata and Ino.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as she looked around in the group, everyone was wearing their pyjama's but some of the boys had attempted to not wear their shirts while they were with the girls.

Ino was able to convince them that it was rather rude and not to mention quite disgusting for the girls to watch.

She had stared at Chouji for a moment, who also didn't wear a shirt and shuddered, almost passing out at the sight of his.. big boned body.

The boy had shrugged and continued eating his potato chips, as always.

Kiba shrugged as he patted Akamaru "Iunno.. What do you want to do?" He asked, also gazing around the group for a moment.

Sakura noticed Ino glancing mischieviously in her direction for a moment and turned to face her _'This can't be good..._' she thought, and soon she would find out what exactly Ino was planning.

"Guys, how about a game of.. Oh I don't know.. Truth or dare...?" She asked in a sweet voice, giving the biggest puppydog eyes she could summon.

"Too troublesome.." Shikamaru replied before laying down and staring at the ceiling, okay it wasn't as good as watching the clouds but he didn't want to get wet or electrocuted by chance if he went outside in this storm.

Then he would have to get inside again to take a shower, which was also too troublesome in his book.

The others had to disagree with the lazy genius though, it was better than nothing and they were eager to find out some juicy secrets from their friends, this was the perfect oppertunity for it.

"Yosh! I would like to play the youthful game called Truth or Dare, Ino-san! Count me in!" Lee exclaimed as he thrust his fist in the air.

"Oh well, It's better than just sitting around" Naruto said, grabbing a pillow and sitting down near Hinata, who was as red as a tomato by now.

"And look at it from a bright side, it beats being bored and staring at a ceiling for hours on end." She said, obviously referring to her lazy team-mate.

Ino grinned as soon as she saw the others wanted to play "Well Shikamaru, if you don't want to play then don't, there's others who want to play anyway.." the blond girl stated before motioning the others in a circle.

Sakura stayed inbetween Ino and Hinata, she felt that it was the most safe place to be right now.

The circle went as followed: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke and then Chouji.

The pink-haired girl stared at the guys across her for a few moments, but Lee noticed her looking at them and smiled at her.

'_Oh god he's looking at me! What do I do!' _

She blanked for a moment as she noticed the boy with the bowlcut hair looking at her and stared at him for a few seconds but she soon turned away, feeling a warmth creeping up to her cheeks.

Lee blinked and tilted his head slightly, the same red colour was also evident on his cheeks, though not as much as on Sakura's. _'Why was she staring at me like that..?'_ He asked himself, but he shrugged it off as soon as Ino announced the start of the game.

"Alright! I'll start.." She said with an evil twinkle in her eye "Well well well.. Who to pick first.. Aaah.. I know..." She muttered as she looked around the group, leaving her eyes on...

**A/N:**

Whoooo cliffhanger! –coughs again- Ahem.. Well anyway, This is my second fic, and I really appreciate constructive criticism, but no flames please.

I'm trying to improve my writing but considering my native language isn't English it isn't that easy for me.. xD I try my best however..

Anyway, Lemme know what you think..

Oh and I'm open for suggestions on what the dares or questions would be, I don't think I'd be able to do it without other people's input, and besides it would make the story alot more interesting with different ideas.. ;P

**Sambers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2 

_Last time: "Alright! I'll start.." She said with an evil twinkle in her eye "Well well well.. Who to pick first.. Aaah.. I know..." She muttered as she looked around the group, leaving her eyes on..._

**Shino**

The mysterious, ever so speechfull bug loving.. Well you get the idea.. The bug man, Shino.

Sakura would swear she saw a few sweatdrops glistering on his forehead, and his face was pulled into a frown more, yes more than usual.

Ino grinned mischieviously as she looked at him, Shino seemed like he couldn't care less it was his turn though.

"Shino, Truth or Dare" She asked, everyone was staring at him now which made him a bit uncomfortable, even though he didn't show it.

"..Truth.." He mumbeled from behind his collar _'Why did I come again..?'_

Everyone thought for a brief moment, when Ino stood up.

The emotion in her eyes was quite odd, to say the least, she stared so intently at him "A-alright.. Ghehe.. I've got a question.." Sakura looked at Ino, receiving a playfull wink from her.

This was going to be good, well for them atleast..

"Do you... Have bugs in your.. you know.. private parts..." She asked, all the while snickering when she asked her question.

Shino's eyebrows were raised for a split second before being pulled in a frown again "What kind of question is that..?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Doesn't matter, answer the question or you'll have to do a dare" The blonde girl said, grabbing another pillow and hugging it tightly as she glanced at Shino.

"..Aburame members have bugs troughout their entire body.." He said, now looking towards the window to avoid Ino's gaze.

Sakura blinked before bursting out in laughter "I-I'll t-take th-that as a.. a yes..!" She said troughout her laughing.

"Yo Shino, you can borrow some of my flea powder if you want to!" Kiba said as he rolled around out of laughter on the floor.

"Maybe you should take a flea bath sometime then Kiba, because I can see them jumping off you right now" Shino stated simply, receiving a death glare from his team mate.

"HEY! Take that back! Besides, I've had a bath last month, I don't need another!" He spat, now it was Kiba who was being looked at in a rather odd manner.

"...What...?" He asked, Akamaru barked.

"..Did I really say that..? I mean.. I've had a bath last night, Ehehe... I'm clean, really!" Kiba said as he held his hands infront of him out of defense.

"Ewww, Kiba...!" the girls screamed, grossed out, and those who were sitting near Kiba were now several feet away from him.

"I said I had a bath last night! Sheesh!" he groaned, looking at the girls _'Why won't they believe me?'_

Ino snorted and inched away a bit more, never leaving her eyes off him in case the dirty dog boy might get closer to her and infest her with fleas or whatever gross things he might be carrying.

"Yeah right, you're only saying that to cover yourself up" She spat, glaring at him.

"We can see them jumping off you, Kiba" Sakura stated.

He coughed and motioned towards Shino "Now it's your turn, Shino" He said smugly.

Shino meerly nodded and let his eyes scan across the room.

He seemed to smile underneath his coat but then again, this was Shino, and it was rather hard for them to see anyway.

"... Tenten.." He said, the light glinted off his shades, making him seem a bit like Kabuto (lol xD)

The girl who the name belonged to widened her eyes, muttering "Oh no..." She stared at the bug boy and twitched slightly.

"Uhm.. Uh.. Dare..?" She said '_God, Why! WHY DID I SAY THAT!'_

Shino seemed to grin now, he was obviously planning something quite embarressing for her, and Tenten didn't like the look on his normally emotionless face.

"Alright.. Let me think for a bit.." He said

'_Argh! He's stalling! I HATE THAT!' _ Tenten thought, she was hugging her knees now as she awaited her doom (A/N: Muahahaa.. xD)

**A/N:**

Hmn, These chapters aren't as big as the ones I have in my other story, but oh well.. it doesn't really matter now does it?

Besides, it's nice to write something light every once in a while, and I enjoy torturi--.. I mean.. I enjoy writing this.. ;

Ideas for dares and questions are welcome!

**Sambers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Gheh, Updated sooner than I was going to, but everyone likes it so much._

_And I can't stand to let people down so here's the next chapter xD Less funny than the last one in my opinion but anyway, enjoy! _**  
**

**Chapter 3**

_ Last time: "Alright.. let me think for a bit.." He said. _

_'Argh! He's stalling! I HATE THAT!' Tenten thought, she was hugging her knees now as she awaited her doom.._

Shino's 'grin' seemed to intensivy every second he saw his victim cower in fear, awaiting her dare from him.

He had to do something downright gross for that girl, something she'd absolutely _never_ do if she wasn't forced to.

The light glinted off his sunglasses again, Tenten gulped anxiously and hugged her knees even tighter.

Man, if she'd squeaze them even more she would cut off the bloodflow to her feet...

"Tenten, I dare you to..." Shino began, stalling even more seeing as he enjoyed making the girl wait and see her reaction to it.

Our favorite lazy genius seemed to take more interest in the game now after he heard Shino's little secret, and he scooted towards the group, sitting inbetween Sasuke and Chouji.

"I guess I'll play now too" He mumbeled, glancing at Ino for a moment who gave him an approving nod before turning her attention back on Tenten.

"Y-yes..?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

Shino noticed Shikamaru wanted to play now, and he cackeled inwardly, this was going to be good...

"I dare you to... Let's see... How about doing the chicken dance in a bikini.. near the window... " He said, enjoying all the shocked faces and soft snickers from the ones around him.

The guys whooped and whistled, thoroughly enjoying this but the girls weren't as enthusiastic as them, they were more embarrassed of the dare he had given their friend.

Tenten glared at him, she'd promised her mother not to bring any weapons to this little sleep over of theirs, but if she had, she'd probably tested it on Shino right now.

"Or you can streak trough Konoha tomorrow.." He said, receiving another death glare from her "It's that or dancing in a bikini..." He stated.

Tenten sighed "You just want to see me in one, is that it?" Shino remained silent for a moment and looked at Hinata "Can she borrow your bikini?" He asked.

Hinata fidgetted with her fingers, avoiding Shino's gaze and mumbeled softly "I-I don't h-have a b-bikini, but ask Neji-san i-if you can borrow h-his.." She said, somewhat embarrassed of what she just said.

Neji's eyes widened for a moment, but he soon recovered and remained his 'cool' self as he received the odd stares from the others.

"Hn.."

Shino nodded briefly and walked towards Neji, who threw a pink bikini at him once he was near.

The bug-boy smiled and turned to Tenten, holding out the pieces of clothing infront of her for her to take.

She took them and blushed as she ran out of the room "Hmpf, I'll go change then, you pervs.." She shouted, only to be followed by another volley of whistles.

Suddenly Neji stood up and ran after Tenten before she was able to change (She's still fully clothed, mind you.. Pervs.. D: )

He grabbed her hand and stared at her, causing the girl to blush furiously.

"She's not going to do that." He said, gently pulling at her hand so she would come back into their room.

"You know, if she doesn't do that dare I'll just make up a new dare.. Neji.." Shino said, he had a mischievious expression on his face.

"Hn, you do that.. Bug-boy.." Neji muttered before going back to his seat.

"As you wish.." A hint of sarcasm was heard in his voice as he spoke, he'd have to think of something embarrassing for them both now..

Kissing was kind of out of the question, it was fun too see them like that but it was too cliché in his opinion..

Hmn.. Stripping..? No.. God no... He didn't want to see Neji in his underwear.. (A/N: D: -dies- )

He could try to hook them up.. But how.. How would he attempt to get them together trough a dare..?

Wait.. I've got it!

"I dare you two to..." He started, again pausing to intensivy the moment.

However Ino's fist collided with the back of his head "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" She hollered.

Shino rubbed the back of his head and his bugs seemed to be eager to attack Ino's hair now, but he held them back.. for now... _'You just wait untill you've fallen asleep...'_ He thought before continueing.

"I dare you both to confess your real feelings for eachother now." He said, pausing again for a moment.

Tenten's right eye twitched for a moment, Neji seemed like he didn't hear the dare but she knew better.

"If you don't do it, then you'll **both** have to streak trough the village tomorrow morning." Shino added, causing them both to sweatdrop.

They stared at eachother for a while, while the others eagerly waited for them to start.

"Well... I guess... Neji can be nice.." Tenten said, hoping to have clarified her feelings for the Hyuuga this way, but Shino seemed to think otherwise.

She gulped "Alright, Alright! Okay.. Neji.. I like you.. Alot..." Neji raised a brow as he stared at her, making the girl feel uncomfortable now.

His pearl white eyes weren't showing any emotions as always, and Tenten was sure she'd blown their friendship now..

Suddenly she felt an arm around her, Neji embraced her in a hug "I like you too.." He whispered as the guys and gals whooped and whisteled.

Tenten was obviously happy to have that out of her system, She pulled away to glare at Shino "Happy?" He nodded "Good.. I guess it's our turn then..." She said, grinning and glancing around the group..

**A/N: **

It's fun to write this.. I've already gotten ideas from some of my friends.. And they're good xD

Again, if you have an idea for a dare or question, feel free to pm it to me, I'm willing to listen to everyone's ideas and seriously, I don't bite. :)

So even if you have a little teensy weensy suggestion that you'd like to share with me, PM me!

And please, do it over PM, you don't want to spoil it for the other readers by posting your suggestions in reviews hm:P

**Sambers**


	4. Chapter 4

-inhales- Okay.. First I wanna get something off my chest..

I'm sooo proud of all the reviews and hits this story has gotten already! It hasn't even been up for a day and I've already gotten over 1000 hits, it's been added to a C2 already and I've noticed alot of people put it on their alert and in their favorites..

This makes me feel so good! Really, it made my day and gives me alot of confidence to continue!

I'd like to thank Funky Platypus and Animelover 5.6 for giving me ideas on the dares, and everyone who reviewed so far.

Again, I'm open for ideas on the dares and questions, so if you have a good one, a weird one or a downright embarressing one for me to add to the story, feel free to PM me :3

On with the story then eh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

_Last time: Tenten was obviously happy to have that out of her system, She pulled away to glare at Shino "Happy?" He nodded "Good.. I guess it's our turn then..." She said, grinning and glancing around the group.._

Neji's eyes drifted around the group aswell, he had his eye on someone.

Someone he had wanted to embarress for a while now, he smirked as he stared at the boy.

But he waited for Tenten to pick someone, she however noticed his fixed gaze on the person next to her.

She turned to her right and stared at the guy next to her, she grinned mischieviously.

"_Lee..."_ She said sweetly, but nevertheless still grinning.

The boy with the bushy eyebrows, fish eyes and bowlcut hair. Lee..

He gulped and stared at his team-mate, what was she planning?

"Truth or dare?" She asked, now turning to fully face him.

"Dare." He said, trying to sound as determined as possible to hide what he was truelly feeling at the moment.

Neji smirked at Lee from behind Tenten and Lee stared back, rather viciously at that.

They were rivals after all and Lee knew that Neji only did this to get him back for something he did, what exactly? He had no idea.

"Alright.. Hmm.. Let me think..." Tenten said smugly, rubbing her chin as she was in 'deep thought'.

Lee fidgetted nervously and clenched the pillow he was sitting on as he waited for his dare.

"I dare you to k—" Tenten started, but she was cut off by Neji who had grabbed her hand and stared at her.

He then whispered something in Tenten's ear, but Lee couldn't hear it despite his extraordinary sense of hearing.

"Don't make him kiss someone, I have something better in mind.." Neji whispered, receiving a confused look from Tenten but she nodded briefly and pulled away from him.

"Lee" Neji started, grinning smugly at the boy, causing him to gulp again.

'_This can't be good! Oh why couldn't I just pick Truth?' _Lee asked himself as he stared at his rival.

He tried to remain cool but he knew it would be something that was either degrading to him or it would have something to do with physical contact with another person in this room.

Lee didn't like the sound of both, and why he picked Dare, he didn't know but he strongly wished he'd chosen Truth instead now.

"We dare you to.. Say one bad thing about Gai-sensei.." Neji said cooly, enjoying the shock written all over the other boy's face.

"What! How can I say something bad about Gai-sensei! He is great and you know it!" Lee shouted, obviously mad at Neji for daring him to insult his beloved sensei.

He pouted, Lee wouldn't be able to do that! He loved Gai-sensei, well as a father that is.

Neji held out the infamous pink bikini from the last chapter and smirked "Or you can wear this and skip trough town tomorrow singing 'Barbie Girl' " A few snickers were heard as he finished his sentence and some girls giggeled softly and glanced at Lee, causing the poor boy to nearly have a mental breakdown.

"Fine! I.. Er.. Well.. Gai-sensei.. strikes some weird poses sometimes.." (A/N: Watch Episode 22 when Gai comes out of his turtle, You'll know what I mean.. :x ) He replied hesitantly, wiping the sweat off his forehead _'Well atleast I don't have to wear a bikini now...' _He thought, staring at the horrid thing Neji was holding.

'_Why does Neji have a bikini anyway...'_ He asked himself, but he was soon snapped back into reality as Tenten shook him.

"Not good enough!" She shouted at him before letting him go and scooting back to her own pillow.

"Uhm.. well uh.. He isn't _that_ youthfull anymore..?" Lee added, hoping he was finished now.

Neji grinned at him "I knew it, you're just as freaked out by that weirdo as us.." He said, receiving a death glare from Lee before said boy bursted out in a rant.

"WHAT NEJI HE IS YOUR SENSEI HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT..." Erm.. Yeah.. –feeds Lee a chill pill- There we go..

As soon as the boy calmed down his cheek collided with Tenten's fist "Don't EVER do that again..." She said, glaring at him "..It's freaky..." She added.

"Yosh! Well my youthful friends, I guess it is my turn to choose the next person to perform a youthful dare or tell us his or her deepest secret!" He said, thrusting his fist in the air as his ebony eyes scanned the group in search of their next victim..

**A/N:**

This idea was given to me by Animelover5.6, I liked it alot so I used it.. I also have something in store for Sasuke.. –cackles-

I'd like to add that I'm not bashing any characters, nor to I have a grudge against them.

I'm just using them for my.. our entertainment.. xD

Again, thanks for all the reviews and ideas!

**Sambers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

_Last time: "Yosh! Well my youthful friends, I guess it is my turn to choose the next person to perform a youthful dare or tell us his or her deepest secret!" He said, thrusting his fist in the air as his ebony eyes scanned the group in search of their next victim.._

Lee grinned his infamous grin as his eyes fell on..

**Sasuke**

He struck his 'good guy' pose, causing the Uchiha boy to sweatdrop at his actions "YOSH! Sasuke truth or dare!" He exclaimed, receiving a few glares from his friends for being so loud, it was late afterall..

Sasuke grunted, staring at the hyperactive kid a few seats away from him.. "I don't want to.." He mumbeled as he moved away from the group.

Ino pouted and grabbed him by his collar, dragging him back to his seat "No fair, You got a laugh at the others' dares so you'll have to play too." She stated, glaring viciously at him.

Sasuke twitched slightly and turned back to Lee "Alright bushy brow, Dare." He said confidently, he surely wasn't too chicken to do a dare..

Lee grinned, this was what he had anticipated so he had already thought of a dare for the raven haired boy.

Sakura noticed the odd look in Lee's eyes and gave him a questioning look.

Lee smiled at her for a moment, giving her a playfull wink before turning back to Sasuke "Yosh, I have a very youthful dare for you, Uchiha Sasuke." He exclaimed, again thrusting his fist into the air.

"Get on with it already, loser." Sasuke grunted.

Lee blinked a bit confusedly and sat down, rubbing his chin, everyone in the group gave him questioning looks and he rubbed the back of his head shamefully "Ahaha.. I er.. I forgot what it was..." He mumbeled, a small smile played across his face.

Everyone sweatdropped and stared at the boy, who was trying as hard as he could to remember the dare he had thought of for Sasuke.

"Alright! I remember!" He exclaimed, jumping back on his feet and pointing at Sasuke "I dare you to shave that duck-shaped hair of yours!" He said with a grin, a playfull twinkle played in his eyes as he looked at the Uchiha, said boy was death-glaring at Lee now.

"Like hell I will! AND ITS NOT A DUCK ITS MY HAIR!" He screamed, crossing his arms and continueing shooting death glares at the older boy.

"Well, it _does_ look like a duck, Sasuke.." Sakura added, smiling faintly.

Lee grinned at Sakura, causing the girl to blush a bit. "Well, I'll just have to think of another dare then, Hmm?" He asked, Sasuke nodded briefly.

"But you _have_ to do the next dare" He added as he sat down, trying to think of another dare.

"Fine, just hurry up will you.." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Yosh! I have one!" Lee said, smiling at his 'friend' "I dare you to listen to the Banana Phone song for the rest of this sleepover!" He exclaimed, grinning mischieviously.

That song was evil, it would drive one nuts if they listened to it for too long..

_Ding-a-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling!_

_Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!_

_Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone_

_I've got this feeling, so appealing,_

_for us to get together and sing. Sing!_

Ahem.. Yeah… On with the story…

Lee gave Sasuke some headphones and an mp3 player which had the Banana phone song on repeat, they taped the headphones to Sasuke's head in case he would take them off. (A/N: Muahahaha.. I'm evil.. xD )

Sakura giggled, Sasuke was twitching already.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone_

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donana phone_

_It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches,_

_It's the best! Beats the rest!_

_Cellular, Modular, Interactivodular!_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone_

_Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!_

_Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping panana phone_

_It's no baloney, it ain't a p(h)ony_

_My cellular bananular phone!_

Lee sat down near Sakura for a moment, watching his work with satisfaction.

He smirked, Sasuke was curled up in fetal position already and it hadn't even been 10 minutes yet.

"Ghehe, And the sleepover isn't over soon.. we've still gotten a good twelve hours to go!" He said as a playful smile appeared on his face.

He looked at Sakura for a moment who gave him an approving nod "He deserves to get such a dare, good one Lee" She said, playfully patting his head causing the boy to blush furiously.

"Y-yosh.. T-thank you, Sakura-san" He stuttered, obviously enjoying the contact with his Sakura-angel.

"Seems like he'll be there for a while.." Ino said, glancing around the group "Alright.. I'll choose the next victim then..." She said, rubbing her chin as she scanned the group.

**A/N: **

-snickers- Well what do you think..? xD

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone!_

o.o; -coughs-

Ideas for dares and questions are welcome!

And thanks for all the reviews!

**Sambers**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, it's me again with my weird truth or dare fanfic..

First of all I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has contributed their ideas or suggestions to this story, I'm really happy that people actually take a bit of their time to think of something that'd be funny to put in this story.

However, I've noticed alot of people tend to put the ideas in their reviews, now I wouldn't really mind if no one else couldn't see the reviews I got for this fanfic, but they do.

And because of that, I'm asking everyone to **PM** them to me, even though it takes a bit more of your time and all..

It's because I don't want to spoil anything for anyone yet, and since everyone can read the ideas people put in their reviews they already have a hunch on what I might be using and all.

And I intend this to be a very long fic, so everyone's ideas are more than welcome, but you and I both know it's kind of annoying if you already know what's going to happen even though you haven't really read or seen it. (If that makes any sense..)

Second, I'd like to clarify that I intend this to be a LeeSaku pairing fanfic, I admit, I kind of started writing it for the LeeSaku fans on here and all, and I just threw the other pairings together 'cause they seem to be the most popular ones. (And I kind of like them myself..)

I'm aware of the fact that people think Lee is freaky, and looks weird.

And that some of you are somewhat offended or disturbed by the fact that Lee and Sakura are liking eachother in a more affectionate way in this fic.

Okay I admit that Lee doesn't really look like a prince charming, but he's determined, hard working and has a heart o' gold, which makes him cute in his own way.

That's mostly why I like him, I have other reasons but these are the main ones.

So most people would like to see Sakura and Sasuke ending up in a romantic relationship, but me and some others on here agree with me that Sakura and Sasuke just isn't really possible.

I'll spare you of my reasons, and I'm not trying to start a debate on wether Sakura should be with Lee or Sasuke.

Also I'd like to point you to a little article about the LeeSaku pairing that EnduranceInTribulation wrote, I would like to post it on here but since this won't support links for some reason, I'll be putting the link to the article up in my profile. I'd really appreciate it if you read it before starting to debate about Sakura and Lee with me and all.. I'm really not looking to get in a fight with anyone, I hate fights and I'm not trying to offend someone in one way or another, so if you are offended, I'm sorry.

Sakura likes Lee in this fic, not Sasuke, So if you're a SasuSaku fan or just don't like the LeeSaku pairing, then this fic surely isn't for you.

Thank you for reading my little foreword, Now on with the story.

**Sambers **( Please note I'm not mad or anything, but I'm simply stating some facts.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6**

_Last time: "Seems like he'll be there for a while.." Ino said, glancing around the group "Alright.. I'll choose the next victim then..." She said, rubbing her chin as she scanned the group._

Ino smiled as she saw some people gulping, Ino's question for Shino might have been hilarious yes, but not when such a question would be directed towards them.

Some boys shuffeled anxiously as they glanced around the group, Ino was stalling so the fact that they _might_ be next was sinking in more at that point and they surely didn't want to be picked by Ino because of her sick questions and jokes on other people.

Shino seemed to smirk lightly, he enjoyed the look on their faces and he knew he wasn't going to be picked next, atleast not so soon.

He was able to do dares or tell a truth again as soon as everyone else in the group had finished their turn.

_'Hmm... only Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Me, and.."_

She blinked and grinned, gazing down at the pink haired girl next to her..

_"Oooh Forehead-giiirl.. It's youuur tuuurn..." _She said, much to Sakura's annoyance.

Lee blinked and stared at Sakura, atleast he had a reason now to do so without feeling awkward about it when she would catch him looking at her.. _Right..?_

Sakura thought for a moment 'Hmn.. Seeing Sasuke like that doesn't really make me want to do a dare... What if I have to listen to the Banana song too!'

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone_

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donana phone_

Back to Sasuke for a moment, who was starting to twitch heavily now because of the effect the song had on him..

'_I can do it... **Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring Banana phone! **Ahahaa... Yeaaahahaa... I can listen to this song for the rest of the sleepover.. Hahaaha... Hmm... I like banana's...' _Sasuke said to himself, starting to suck his thumb.

'_**ARGH! That wretched song is the spawn of the devil!'** _Inner Sakura screamed, But Sakura ignored her other personality and simply shoved her away as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Truth, Ino-pig..." She said confidentially, but really the girl wasn't feeling that confident in herself at all.

Ino smirked, causing Sakura to gulp out of nervousness, she had a feeling that this was going to be something very personal..

"I've noticed that you haven't really taken interest in Sasuke for a while now, Sakura.." Ino began, receiving a questioning look from her friend.

"So my question to you is this: Do you like someone else, and if so, Who?" She said with a nod, plopping back on her pillow as she looked at Sakura with a grin.

Sakura bit her lip nervously and glanced at Lee for a second, who noticed her looking and gave her a questioning look causing the girl to blush before she turned away.

Ino noticed her being somewhat distracted and wondered if Sakura really wasn't in love with Sasuke anymore, she glanced around the room wondering who it was Sakura had focussed her attention on mere seconds ago.

"He's here huh?" Ino asked, Sakura was looking at the ground now and her blush had increased significantly.

There were some faint whispers from the others _'What? I thought she wouldn't give up on Sasuke no matter what'_ Kiba asked Shikamaru, who meerly yawned and continued doing what he was best at, staring and being lazy.

_'Hmn.. Must be me!'_ Naruto said softly, crossing his arms and grinning that foxy grin of his. Naruto you are just such a dimwit sometimes...

_"I like cheese"_

Tenten blinked and stared at Neji "What?" Neji sweatdropped, ashamed that he had said his thoughts outloud but he did as if he didn't hear her question and pulled Tenten onto his lap "Hn..?" The girl sighed before playing with his hair, ever so often planting a kiss on the Hyuuga's cheek.

Lee stared intently at his Sakura flower, he was dying with curiosity.

Did she really stop chasing after the Uchiha and started to have affectionate feelings towards another..?

Sakura nodded at Ino's question "Yes.. He's here.. But.. I don't want to say who it is..." She said hesitantly, her eyes still focussed on the ground.

Ino and the others pouted, but they understood how she felt.. It wasn't easy to confess your feelings for someone in such a game.

However Naruto wanted to know _exactly_ who it was, and being the goofball he is, he stood up and winked at her.

"It's me, huh Sakura?" He asked sweetly, walking over to her, however he got beaten back to his seat by said girl.

A bright red spot in the shape of a fist was clearly visible on the blonde's cheek now "Owww... Guess not then..." He said, rubbing his cheek..

"N-naruto-kun.. A-are you o-okay?" Hinata stuttered, obviously she was worried about the boy but she was also happy that it wasn't him who Sakura liked.

Ino poked Sakura playfully "Well you gotta do a dare then..." She said, seeing Sakura sigh in relief and glancing over at someone on the other side of the group for a moment.

She followed Sakura's eyes and noticed that her friend was looking at none other than Lee.

Ino smiled and pulled Sakura away for a moment "Sorry guys, I'll bring her back in a moment.." She said as she dragged Sakura with her to a corner where the others couldn't hear them.

"Hey, Sakura.. Why are you looking at Lee all the time..?" Ino asked as soon as she made sure no one was able to eaves drop on them.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock "Y-you noticed..?" She asked, the blush was coming back to her cheeks now.

"Duh! Of course I noticed! I'm your best friend!" Said Ino as she grinned "That, and I know when a girl likes another boy.." She added.

Sakura smiled weakly at the blonde before her "Y-yeah.. I-it's Lee..." She confirmed, her eyes drooping back to the floor.

"Aha, I knew it!" Ino screamed, thrusting her fists in the air but she soon dropped them when she saw the others were looking at her, rather annoyed at that.

"Whoops.. Ehehe.. Sorry 'bout that forehead-girl.. Listen, You still have to do a dare.. So what'll it be..?" Ino questioned, placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I.. Uh... Wha..?" She stuttered, blinking a few times.

"Eh, no worries.. I've already got something.." Ino said and with that she pushed Sakura back to her seat and sat back down in her own.

"Alright! I've gotten a dare for Sakura.." She announced, the others looked at her with a playful twinkle in their eyes, well except for Shikamaru, who was staring at the ceiling.

And Shino, you all know what the deal is with him... –sweatdrops-

_"The dare is..."_

**A/N:**

Evil, Aren't I?

Well expect another chapter up sometime tomorrow..

Or maybe not, I want to write another chapter for my other fic aswell.. –shrugs-

Oh well.. Keep sending me ideas guys ;) I've gotten quite a few already but the more ideas I get, the better. (Plus wouldn't it be nice to see your idea for a dare or question in this fic?)

Meaning the longer this fic will be And I'm making it my goal to make this fic a verrrryyy long one...

Also I _might_ be adding the Sand Siblings, just so we can have more fun with them... How's that sound?

Anyway, please don't flame or whatever, or yell at me for making this a LeeSaku fanfic, I know I should've put up a warning in the first chapter and all but still..

Anyway thanks again for all the reviews and ideas I've gotten so far! They're a great boost for me to continue this story.. I couldn't do it without you guys..

**Sambers**


	7. Chapter 7

-yawns and stretches- Mmm.. I think I'll procastinate the next update...

-gets glared at by readers- Eh...?

-they step closer- Ah! Alright! I was just kidding! D:

Seriously.. xD

So I've been asked to do longer chapters, I know I'd like to write bigger chapters aswell, but I'm only doing one dare per chapter and all so there'd have to happen ALOT of randomn stuff (crap) if you want longer chapters.. xD But okay.. I'll just let my imagination go wild then.. :)

Besides, the length isn't _that_ bad.. Is it..? ..

Soooo –looks trough PM's- I'm gonna put those in order when I'm done with this chap, so I can look them all up more easily.. ;P

FLUFFYNESS OCCURS! Muahahhaaa –coughs- Ahem.. Well yeah..

And a little warning for those who don't like the SakuLee pairing, get out while you still can.. Cause if you were freaked out by the previous chapter, then you seriously will be in this one :o ;P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 7 (Hey, 7's a lucky number eh? Let's see if someone gets lucky in this chapter? Yes.. I'm a bit hyper.. Can you tell:D)**

_Last time: "Alright! I've gotten a dare for Sakura.." She announced, the others looked at her with a playful twinkle in their eyes, well except for Shikamaru, who was staring at the ceiling._

_And Shino, you all know what the deal is with him... –sweatdrops-_

"_The dare is..."_

"The dare is this, I dare you to.. make out with Lee.." Ino said dryly as she received shocked looks from both.

The others just snickered, they knew Sakura didn't like Lee so she'd hate to make out with ol' Bushy Brow..

Sakura stared at her friend, totally dumbfounded at the moment "W-wha.. WHAT!" She screamed, jumping up and glaring down at Ino who just smiled sweetly as if nothing was the matter..

Lee swallowed hard, he kind of liked the dare but then again he didn't really either.. Considering everyone would be watching and all, and he didn't want to hurt his Sakura flower in one way or another..

He did like the idea of kissing Sakura however, sure he was a polite and friendly guy but afterall he was still just a guy..

And we all know that guys like to touch girls,.. HMN? xD (Well not all guys but most..)

"_Hmm.. Cheese..." _ (I kinda like the random Neji in this fic..)

**_"NEJI!"_** Tenten yelled, lightly smacking the back of Neji's head, causing his forehead protector to fall off.

What they saw stunned them all, on Neji's forehead wasn't the mark he had gotten which indicated him as a lower branch Hyuuga.

No, on Neji's forehead was...

_A banana..._

And not just any banana...

_A banana phone..!_ (I'm randomn right now.. :) )

Everyone gasped and pointed as Neji began to twitch.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, Banana phone!_

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding, Donana phone!_

Uhm.. Yeah..

Anyway back to Sakura..

Sakura stared at Ino, who winked at her and stood up aswell, pushing her towards Lee "C'mon forehead girl.. I know you want to.." She said with a sly grin.

Sakura protested and fought to get out of Ino's grip as hard as she could but alas, she couldn't resist.

When Ino wanted something, it was going to happen one way or another, and you'd better not argue with her when that happened..

Sakura groaned loudly, indicating her disapproval with the dare to the others.

But this only made them more interested in the whole happening, and Lee didn't seem to protest either..

Well she could have seen that one coming, Lee had liked her for quite some time now _and_ he was a guy so she figured he wasn't really that uncomfortable with Sakura's dare..

She groaned again and clung onto Ino "I don't want to!" She cried, grasping the fabric of Ino's shirt tightly.

Lee seemed to be a bit more uncomfortable now, he gulped slightly as he stared at the girl infront of him and he grasped his pillow out of nervousness. _'Sakura-chan does not seem to agree with the dare, and I do not want to do anything Sakura-chan is not comfortable with...' _He thought, though a tad bit disappointed..

Ino tried one last time and she pushed Sakura off her, causing her shirt to rip and revealing her bra..

She blinked for a moment as her mind processed the new information, then stared down at her chest for a second.

She screamed and ran out of the room in search of a new shirt as the guys whooped at the sight of her almost naked chest.

Sakura blushed out of embarrassment as she stared at the door, still holding the cloth that used to be Ino's shirt, she giggled a bit nervously when Ino entered the room again in a far too big shirt for her, it slobbered around her body and reached down to her mid-tigh.

"You did that on purpose.." She accused, staring angrily at her friend "I-I.. I'm so s-sorry Ino!" Sakura stuttered, pulling her face into a frown as she down to her knees and stared at the ground.

Ino tilted her head slightly and smiled as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder "Hey, it's okay.. That was an old shirt anyway.." She said, well not really, it was her favorite sleeping shirt but she didn't want to make Sakura feel bad about it..

Lee hugged his knees now as he stared at the girls, a worried look could be seen in his eyes as they gazed at Sakura, he kind of wanted to go comfort Sakura right now but he wasn't sure if she'd appreciate it very much at the moment..

He swallowed and decided to take the chance anyway, he scooted over to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her slightly into him as he grinned that goofy 'Lee' grin.

"It is okay Sakura-san, you do not have to do it if you do not want to.." He mumbeled confidentially, trying his best to comfort the upset girl.

He looked up at Ino who smiled somewhat mischieviously at him and winked, then nodded her head at Sakura.

Lee blinked, was she trying to tell him something..? Well if she was he didn't understand the hint or whatever it was that she tried to tell him anyway..

He turned back to Sakura and gently lifted her head, forcing her to look at him, he frowned lightly at the look in her eyes.

"I.. I didn't mean to.. Ino.." She stuttered, glancing up at the blonde again who smiled genuinly at her "It's okay Sakura, Really.. And you don't have to do the dare.. Just promise me one thing.." She said, sitting down infront of Sakura and looking at Lee briefly.

"What..?" Sakura inquired as she straightened herself, it was now that she noticed Lee's arm around her and she flushed at the feeling of it..

She glanced at the boy on her side for a second, he seemed worried about her and she smiled at him, reassuring him that she was okay now..

Ino stood up again, moving back to her pillow "You have to tell the guy you like, that you like him before the sleepover is over, okay?" She said as she sat down, placing her head in her hands.

"I guess I can do that..." Sakura confirmed with a weak smile, shooting another glance at Lee before she motioned to move back to her own seat.

Ino blinked and wagged her finger "No-no, You're switching places with Sasuke-kun.." She said, shoving her back to Sasuke's seat (Sasuke was sitting next to Lee, remember? And his seat is now empty, so Sakura can sit next to Lee.. Muahahaha)

"B-but.." Sakura was about to protest but she considered it didn't really matter as she was already sitting next to Lee now, and she didn't really mind _that_ much..

She smiled weakly at Ino, who moved back to her own seat again, gave her a playful wink and stuck her tongue out teasingly.

Sakura did the same but she soon froze when she noticed Lee looking at her.. She sweatdropped and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she glanced around the group..

Suddenly she felt someone leaning into her, it was Lee and he had an somewhat serious and appologetic look in his eyes, she tilted her head and looked back questioningly.

"I am sorry that you almost had to do that, Sakura-san.." He whispered, she noticed him biting his lip, it must have been troubling him after all..

"It's okay.. You didn't want it to happen either anyway.." She mumbeled as she fixed her gaze back on the floor.

Lee remained quiet, and Sakura looked back at him, awaiting some sort of reply.

"Perhaps I did, but I did not want you to feel uncomfortable with doing something like that.. I would not want to hurt you.." he confessed, clenching his fists harder into the pillow.

She blinked, he was still considering her feelings even though he was almost forced to do something like that to her. Perhaps he wasn't like the other guys, they would have gladly taken the offer to make out with a girl.

She smiled genuinly at him before leaning in, placing her soft lips on his cheek for a second and whispering a "Thank you" into his ear.

The boy's skin turned into a deep crimson when she pulled back and he smiled, a bit shocked.

"I-It is o-okay, Sakura-san.." Lee stuttered, still suprised by the peck she gave him on his cheek..

She smiled and laid her head in her hands, glancing around the group..

She received some odd stares from the others, which included Naruto, apparently they saw Sakura giving Lee a kiss on his cheek "Hey" Ino butted in, drawing the attention away from the two.

"Hey.. Forehead-girl, It's your turn to choose someone for a truth or dare.." She stated, Sakura lifted her head and nodded firmly, at last she was given the chance to make a fool out of someone..

And she was glad that she'd gotten away from her own dare so easily, even though it meant she had to confess her feelings to Lee before the end of the sleepover.. She didn't really mind that much though, she was only worried about how to tell him.. Oh well, she did have quite some time left to think of that..

Now she was only thinking about who to pick for the next dare.

Outside the storm was raging on, and Sakura heard some tapping at the window.

She figured it was a tree branch that was smacking against the window by the wind outside, How wrong can you be?

She blinked, there were some figures at the window who were trying to open it.

Sakura whimpered softly and raised her hand, pointing at the window and the others soon noticed the figures outside as well.

Naruto stood up and walked cautiously towards it, drawing a kunai from somewhere on his figure.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out who exactly these intruders were.

They heard him gasp and chuckle softly, he stood infront of the window now "Well whad'ya know.. If it isn't the Sand Sibs.. What the hell are you three doing outside.?" He asked as he opened the window, letting the three newcomers in.

They stood there, shivering, drenched by the rain and cold.

Sakura blinked and stood up, retreiving some blankets from a closet and handing them to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro who gratefully accepted them and draped them over their bodies.

"W-w-we we-re h-here i-in K-ko-konoha f-f-for a m-mission.." Kankuro stuttered, his speach was a bit odd because of his shivering.

"A-and w-w-we got caught i-in the storm.." He added, taking off his cat eared hat and wringing it to get the water out..

"Well we were playing Truth or Dare, Do you guys want to join? I don't think the storm is over anytime soon anyway.." Naruto said as he walked back to his seat "There's some pillows in the corner there.." He added, pointing at said pillows.

Temari's eyes were dull one moment, but a playful fire lit up in them as she ran over to the corner and picked up a pillow, joining the konoha genin in their little game.

Kankuro sighed and did the same, though he only did it because he figured it'd be better than nothing..

Gaara stood there, arms crossed and death glaring at the group.. "Gaara, are you going to join us or not?" His sister asked, pouting lightly at him.

He was about to protest when his eye fell on the twitching Sasuke in the corner, he grinned and nodded, dragging a pillow with him as he moved towards the others.

"But first thing's first.." Neji said, moving over to a closet and pulling out some clothes "You guys need to change before you get sick or whatever." He stated ( Yeah well, it's true aint it? ) They groaned lightly but eventually stood up and took the clothes from Neji.

"You can change in the bathroom, Hinata will show you where that is.." Neji said, looking at his cousin who silently nodded and motioned the sand ninja to follow her.

They waited for a few minutes on their return, some snickered softly as the sand siblings entered the room again in their new attire.

Temari wore a way too big shirt (Well yeah, it's Neji's and guys are usually bigger than girls..) and baggy jogging pants, she didn't seem too happy with her new clothes though, even though they were only temporary.

Gaara wore a pink sleeping suit (Remember, these are all Neji's clothes.. I have no idea why he's obsessed with pink clothing but maybe we'll find out later in the fic.. xD Plus I wanted to make fun of Gaara a bit.. xD ) and he was apparently quite aggrivated by the look of it.

Kankuro seemed the most normal out of them all, he wore the same type of clothing as Temari but it seemed to fit him better than it did his sister. (Duh)

Sakura sighed wearily, she didn't really like waiting even though seeing Gaara in his new outfit was quite interesting.

She managed to bite back a laugh and stood up "Alright, it's my turn to pick someone now..." She said..

**A/N:**

Hah, this is the longest chapter I've written for this fic.. Maybe even the longest chap I ever wrote.. xD Yeah.. it is, I think.. It's over 2600 words but I'm quite pleased with this chapter..

Could've been longer, maybe, if I wasn't interupted by people talking to me on msn and stuff xD Gomen (Sorry) for that.. I really wanted to continue writing but when you have two hyper guys talking to you it's hard to stay focussed xD

Anyway, Now we have the sand sibs in here! So, that means new vict- I mean players..

I'm still thinking of dares for them, but they'll be some good ones.. Plus it's pretty easy to piss off Gaara so heh.. xD

Oh yeah, I'd like to add a small thing, the group is now: Ino, Sasuke (But he's still doing his dare) Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Temari and then Chouji, who's sitting next to Ino again..

So, I'd like to thank everyone who contributed their ideas and reviewed so far! (Can't thank you guys enough :x )

And I know there isn't _that_ much fluffyness between Sakura and Lee yet, but this is a start, no?

Besides, I've gotten something planned for them.. –grins-

**Sambers**


	8. Chapter 8

Nyah, I had this chap lingering around for a day and a half or something xD But then I went over to my boyfriend and forgot to upload.. so yeah.. Don't kill me.. D:

Alusy, Here's the next chapter xD Happy birthday!

Someone asked me to do some Yaoi stuff in here.. Eh.. I'm not really fond with Yaoi stuff and I'm rather freaked out by it and all..

Neither will there be some girl on girl action.. I have nothing against that kind of people, but I'm not going to write about them.. x.x;

-shudders- :x Well I might do something like kissing another girl/guy in a dare, but it won't go any farther than that.. And I'm only going it to torture the character's then.. / Anyway.. On with the next chapter then..

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto****, The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I only own this little fanfic of mine, all characters are © to him however.. D'awww.. -cries- **

**Chapter 8**

Last time: She managed to bite back a laugh and stood up "Alright, it's my turn to pick someone now..." She said..

Sakura smiled somewhat mischieviously, one would think she had already forgotten what might have happened earlier but the girl was still a bit troubled by it nonetheless.

She didn't want to do something like that when her friends were around, and especially not during a sleepover..

Maybe if she and Lee would've been alone, then she mi—Argh! No, don't think of that right now! She mentally slapped herself and shook her head momentarily.

Her emerald eyes looked at the people around her, who stared intently at her as they waited for her to pick the next player.

She stopped, her gaze fixed on the lucky person who was allowed to do a truth or dare next.

He stared back at her and gulped loudly, stroking his dog's fur a bit too hard thus leading to the small critter growling at it's owner..

"Kiba." Sakura mumbeled, standing up and receiving a glare from said boy, he didn't want to be next but he didn't want to seem like a coward either.

He jumped up and grinned confidentially, pointing at Sakura "C'mon I can take anything you throw at me!" He yelled, Akamaru barked happily and jumped around.

Sakura grinned mischieviously and looked at Ino for a moment, winking at her friend.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked calmly, she hoped he would pick a dare, it was payback time for what he did.

_-Flashback-_

_She closed the water of the shower, stepping out and wiping the steam off the mirror to look at herself._

_She smiled and wrapped a towel around her body, then grabbed another one and started to clean her hair.._

_However Sakura didn't notice a certain dog creeping around in her bedroom, and a boy who was looking trough her underwear drawers._

_When she walked into her bedroom she found the dog boy however and screamed loudly, causing Kiba to cover his ears and groan loudly at the loud noise._

"_Kiba! What the hell are you doing in my room!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed a kunai knife from her desk._

"_I smelled something! Something nice! I wanted to check it out!" Kiba yelled in defence, raising his hands in surrender._

_Sakura stepped in his direction and he gulped, grabbing his canine comrade and fleeing from the girl's bedroom._

"_I'll get you for this, dog boy! YOU JUST WAIT!" Sakura screamed as she threw the kunai after the fleeing boy, even though she knew it wouldn't hit anyway.._

"_You just wait.. I'll get you back really good..." Sakura mumbeled, walking back into her room and locking the door in case Kiba decided to 'check for nice smells' again.._

_-End Flashback-_

She patted Akamaru, who affectionately licked her hand as a sign of gratitude, too bad Akamaru was involved with the dare she had in store for Kiba..

"Dare!" Kiba yelled, still grinning _'I'll wipe that grin off your face soon enough, dog boy..' _Sakura thought as she picked up Akamaru and played with the dog's hair bangs, the pup sighed happily, he apparently liked to be patted by a girl.

"Sorry I have to do this, Akamaru" Sakura whispered as she put the dog back on the ground, it looked questioningly at her before running back to his owner.

"I dare you to make out with Akamaru" She said with a grin, Kiba's jaw dropped "WHAT!" He yelled, grabbing Akamaru.

"You heard me, make out with your dog." She said, smiling sweetly.

Kiba grimaced at her and stared at Akamaru, his best friend even though he was of another species.

"No! I'm not going to make out with a dog! That's just disgusting!" Kiba hollered, pointing angrily at Sakura who just stood there and smiled.

Lee chuckled, he sure liked this dare even though Kiba probably wouldn't do it anyway.

"What's the matter? Are you chickin'?" Naruto asked, standing up and flapping his arms like a chicken, making clucking sounds.

Some of the other boys soon joined in and Kiba began to sweat as he held Akamaru, he stared at him and Akamaru stared back questioningly, the little guy didn't have a clue of what was going on.

After all a dog wouldn't know what 'make out' ment, did it mean make something outside..?

"No.. But he drools alot.." Kiba said, he really was somewhat scared to do this to his friend though..

Sakura sighed "Well a dog's mouth is cleaner than that of a human, you should be happy that I'm not making you kiss Choji instead" She said, pausing for a moment "Or.. If you'd like to kiss Choji.. I can arrange that.. " She said as that playful sparkle sprung back into her eyes.

Kiba sweatdropped and grimaced even more, staring at Choji who was gobbling down as much potato chips as he could.

He pouted and turned back to Sakura "No thank you.. Isn't there another dare for me..? " He asked, hoping to save himself from this humiliation.

The girl shook her head, she was stubborn and she wanted Kiba to do this dare, one way or another, he was going to do it.

"No, you have to do this, it's either this or make out with Choji.." She said, smirking and obviously enjoying herself now, she had been the one made fun of earlier and now she was going to pay them back..

Choji just continued eating his snacks and he winked at Kiba when he looked at him, causing a shudder to down Kiba's spine "Eww gross! Nonononoooo! I'll make out with Akamaru then.." He said, still grimacing as he looked down at his canine friend, who just sat there and looked back at his owner, barking happily.

The poor pup was still oblivious about what was going to happen to him as Kiba picked him up, smiling weakly "Sorry dude, I gotta do this.." He said as he puckered his lips and put them on the dog's muzzle..

Uhm.. Yeah.. Let's not go into detail here okay..? –sweatdrops-

Sakura blinked, he was actually doing it, she bit her lip in an attempt to keep back her laughter, but when she heard others snickering she burst out laughing.

She quickly scooted back to her seat next to Lee and grabbed his shirt, all the while laughing.

Lee chuckeled loudly as he looked at Kiba, somewhat grossed out by the dare and that Kiba decided to do it anyway, but he admitted that it was funny nonetheless.

Kiba pulled back Akamaru after a few moments, he spat and held his tongue out of his mouth, it was covered in dog hair now and Kiba tried his best to get the icky little things off his tongue.

Akamaru just sat there, scratching the back of his ear and barked.

Kiba stared at Akamaru for a moment, then looked back at Sakura, rather annoyed and mad at that.

He walked towards her with a menacing look on his face as if he was going to do something to the girl, making Sakura somewhat cling onto Lee and sit in his lap, staring at Kiba.

Lee blinked, not knowing what to do now, he just looked at the girl in his lap and then at the dog boy before him.

The pink haired girl folded her arms around Lee's neck and just looked at Kiba "Didn't think you had the guts to do it, dog boy.." She mumbeled, smiling at the guy towering over her now.

"I figured, I'm not backing out when someone dares me to do something.." Kiba said confidentially, grinning victoriously.

"..Hmm.. Well a few minutes ago you said that there'd be no way for you to kiss your own dog.. so don't say that, dobe." Sakura said, glaring at the dog boy who shot her a death glare.

She only clung onto Lee more, seeking protection from him of somewhat and causing the boy to blush more furiously.

His skin was tinted rather cherry like now, but Sakura didn't really seem to notice what kind of effect she had on him.

Ino just smiled, satisfied that Sakura was finally taking some action, even though she didn't seem to realize that she was sitting in Lee's lap at the moment.

Kiba just stared at her for a moment, he then grinned slyly as Sakura gave him a questioning look "What..?" She asked.

Kiba just continued grinning and took a few steps away from her.

"..What..?" She asked again, when she heard some heavy breathing.

Sakura turned to find the source of the sound, and when she did, she found herself staring into two black eyes which were full of nervousness and curiosity at the same time.

"Oh!" She gasped, quickly climbing back to her own pillow "S-sorry.. Lee-san.." She stuttered, staring at her hands.

Lee gulped again and he managed to get a gentle smile on his face as he turned towards the girl "It is okay Sakura, I don't mind.." He said somewhat shakily as he stared at his hands aswell.

Sakura frowned and bit her lip, she looked up at the window for a moment to see that the rain had stopped, probably momentarily because she still heard rumbling outside.

The kunoichi slowly stood up, walking towards the door "Hey forehead girl, where are you going?" Ino asked, noticing that Sakura was trying to leave.

"I'm just gonna get some fresh air.. And I won't be far, Ino-pig" She said, placing her hand on the doorknob "And you don't have to worry about me.." She added before opening the door and sitting underneath the porch of the Hyuuga mansion.

Her green eyes gazed up at the cloudy sky, she felt calm now and it was good to be outside for a bit anyway.

At the moment she'd had enough of everyone in that room, she just wanted a little break from it all for a minute.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and folded her arms around them, laying her head on her knees her eyes scanned the area, memorizing small details such as where Hinata's room was and where the other rooms were.

Sakura liked this building for some reason, it was very traditional and she liked the architectural structure of it.

Meanwhile, inside Kiba was about to choose the next victim for a dare but everyone decided to wait until Sakura was back and instead they checked up on Sasuke.

Who was now somewhat.. addicted.. to the banana song..

He was humming along with the tunes, which caused the others to sweatdrop and Ino knelt down besides Sasuke for a moment.

She stared at him and he just stared back but he really didn't see her, he was too obsessed with the devilish song he was listening to (THAT SONG IS THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL! No good shall come from it! D: )

Choji sat down besides Ino and leaned in, his face only inches away from Sasuke's.

They heard some rumbles which seemed to come from Choji.. that was rather odd but they soon found out why Choji's body was rumbling.

The boy groaned uncomfortably and then.. belched into Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha grimaced for a moment, sat up and flicked Choji's forehead, then simply continued his dare, rocking back and forth.

Did I mention he was sucking his thumb?

Neji was sitting in a corner, his back turned to the others and it looked like he was pulling something with his right hand..

Tenten stared at Neji.

She stared

And stared..

And stared..

Did I mention that she stared..:D

Well I know what you're thinking.. But.. On with the story..

Tenten has perverted thoughts! Oooh..

She walked over to Neji to investigate what he was doing and tapped his shoulder, the Hyuuga turned around, his mouth was stuffed full with cheese..

He stared at her..

And she stared at him...

They stared at eachother..

And everyone stared at them..

Before going back to staring at Sasuke.. (lol)

"Mwy Wlieh Chweze" Neji mumbeled, some pieces of cheese landing on Tenten's face..

She stared at Neji (Okay! I'll stop.. xD) and wiped it off with an odd look on her face.

Neji smiled sweetly at the girl, chewing on his beloved cheese.

"What..?" She asked calmly, a vein started throbbing lightly on Tenten's forehead.

"CWEEEEEEEZEEEEEEEEEE" Neji screamed, most of the cheese sputtered out of his mouth and landed on Tenten.

She clenched her right fist, wiping off the food with her left hand she walked towards Neji and punched him on his cheek.

Neji just layed there, he seemed to be unconcious.

Tenten then silently moved towards the boy, grabbed him by his shoulders and starting to shake him violently "NEJI WAKE UP WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" (You know Episode 34, when she's shaking Lee to get him to wake up? Yeah.. Like that.. xD ) She screamed, now gaining the attention of the others, except for Ino, she was poking Sasuke with a stick now because Sasuke seemed to squeal "Banana" each time she did that..

Neji woke up from his unconcious state and mumbeled "Cheesecheesecheesecheesecheese" as Tenten shook him.

The girl just sighed and sat down on her pillow again, Neji walked towards his seat next to Tenten and mumbeled "Sorry.. But.." His eyes started to tear "I.. I.. I l-lo-love.." Tenten stared at him, what was he trying to say? Did he want to tell her that he loved her..?

Neji sniffeled and rubbed his pearl coloured eyes with the back of his hand "I love cheese.." He said finally, receiving another smack from Tenten.

Sakura was still outside, she had been for over ten minutes now and she didn't really feel much need to go back inside yet.

Suddenly she felt some drops on her skin, they felt ice cold against her warm body and she quickly scooted backwards in order to stay dry.

But something was wrong, she bumped into something, or someone rather.

This person must have been standing behind her for a while now, and Sakura cursed herself for letting her guard down and allowing this somebody to sneak up on her like that.

She blinked and slowly looked up at the intruder, she couldn't really make out who it was in the dark.

The person spoke "Do not worry.." a soft male voice said..

**A/N:**

Who's that? Hyper.

I think you guys have a hunch on who it is.. But I wanted to keep the excitement in the story a bit and all so yeah, I left you with another cliffhanger.. xD

Yeah yeah, I know, I'm evil.. But I just loooooove teasing people..

Also, if you like the SakuLee pairing, there's a special forum dedicated to them in my profile, Check it out, it's really fun and there's alot of nice people there even though we aren't with many yet.. :)

It's not all SakuLee you know, we talk about a lot of stuff, from other animes, to music to games, and we play some text games and roleplay aswell..

Nyah, so.. well.. anyway.. I suddenly had a hyper rush, that explains the weird happenings at the end of the chapter.. xD

Thanks for the reviews and ideas!

**Sambers**


	9. Chapter 9

Been feeling kinda sick-ish lately.. Mmm.. And it's raining here.. very much like Autumn.. Makes me want to sit in my pyjama's all day long.. Cause it makes me feel warm and comfortable :3

You know I've gotten some bad-ish reviews, and I'm actually fairly amused by them..

People just don't like the SakuLee pairing and just because of that they stop reading.. As I said to SWT earlier, it shows how shallow some people can be..

Anyway I'm starting to rant again, on with the next chapter..

Oh yeah, a little side note; Pushing me, Pming me asking me to update my stories is getting rather annoying.. I know you guys wanna read the next chapter and all, but it gets really annoying when people keep Pming you asking when the next update is..

And it really isn't going to make me work any faster, on the contrary... I'm just going to procastinate more, remember I am writing this story for fun and it's not like a job or something like that.. /

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 8**

_Last time: But something was wrong, she bumped into something, or someone rather._

_She blinked and slowly looked up at the intruder, she couldn't really make out who it was in the dark._

_The person spoke "Do not worry.." a soft male voice said.._

Sakura looked up at the tall figure, she was still sitting down at the moment and the person was looking down at her, it made her feel somewhat uneasy..

She scooted forwards a bit and the figure partially stepped into the light, revealing his legs, orange clothing..

Sakura sighed, recognizing the trousers "Naruto.. What the hell are you doing..? Sneaking up on a girl like that.." She scolded him, causing the fox boy to pout and lower himself on his knees, studying the girl before him.

She looked back at the boy, it was easy to recognize him now seeing as the light fell on the boy's face now.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan.." Was Naruto's response, he emitted a small smile as he sat down completely now, crossing his arms in the process.

Sakura turned back to look at the falling rain, glancing up at the sky ever so often as it lit up, being followed by loud trembling noises.

Naruto just watched her as she continued glancing up at the sky, he smiled genuinly although somewhat sad.

Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in the cold air "What's wrong?" She asked as she released her breath, causing Naruto to look at her questioningly.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong with me..?" He asked as he softly bit his lip, something was indeed troubling him but he wasn't quite sure if he should share his thoughts with Sakura or not..

"You're too quiet.." Sakura said with a smile, Naruto chuckled lightly at the comment.. "Yes, I am.." He replied, looking down at his hands which were laying in his lap.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes, facing Naruto now, Blue meeting green.

"The Naruto I know is always hyper and has something to talk about" She stated, shifting her body to look at the boy.

"Usually you talk about ramen twentyfour-seven" She said with a slight giggle in her voice causing Naruto to grin that sly fox grin of his.

"Ghehe, Yeah, But ramen is the best, believe it!" He said loudly, Sakura chuckled lightly in response "Yeah, that's the Naruto I know" She said with a smirk, before turning her eyes back on the sky.

For some reason she liked to watch the rain, it was somewhat refreshing to her.

Naruto cleared his throat and Sakura's eyes glided back over to his posture and the girl sweared she saw a redish teint on Naruto's cheeks..

She rolled her eyes inwardly, Sakura knew of Naruto's crush on her and she figured he was here to talk to her about this person she had recently developed feelings for..

"S-sakura.." He started, glancing up at her momentarily _'Here it comes..'_ Sakura thought as she turned to face Naruto again.

"Yes?" She asked, studying the boy's expression as she awaited his response.

"I.. I was wondering.. Well.. Uh.. Who is it..?" He inquired, finally gathering the courage to look up at her and directly in the eyes.

"Huh..?" Sakura tilted her head, half confused, she wasn't sure if he was asking her to tell him who it was that she had developed these affectionate feelings for or that the boy was inquiring about something else.

"You know.. The one you like.." He added, noticing her confusion, Naruto was starting to fidget now as Sakura observed him, her gaze made him feel somewhat uneasy.

The girl opened her mouth to speak "Uhm, Well—" But she was cut off when Lee opened the door, looking at the two with curiosity.

Naruto grimaced as he noticed bushy brow staring at them, he'd missed his chance to be alone with Sakura-chan because of him!

He stood up "Nevermind, we'll talk about it later, Okay Sakura-chan?" He said, pacing towards the bedroom again.

"I guess.." Sakura said, somewhat relieved but also feeling awkward because of the fact that Lee caught her and Naruto together, what if he thought the wrong thing..?

Naruto stopped next to Lee for a moment "You're lucky, bushy brow..." He whispered, Sakura heard the faint mumbles but she wasn't able to hear what they were saying. Not that she really cared anyway..

Her breathing was a bit more uncontrolled now, feeling a bit nervous as the boys talked to eachother.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun..?" Lee asked, slightly raising a brow as a sign of his confusion.

Naruto just shook his head and nodded at Sakura, then joined the others, they still hadn't decided who was going to do the next dare..

Sakura turned for a moment, looking at Ino as she poked Sasuke and chuckled slightly at the sight of it "Silly Ino.." She mumbled, watching the door being closed by Lee..

She didn't look at him, she just didn't have the confidence to do it.. Instead she just gazed up at the sky again.

Sakura felt Lee's eyes on her, he was studying her it seemed.

She looked back at him and frowned lightly, he just smiled at her as he leant back into the wall, his arms crossed over eachother.

It made her feel somewhat intimidated and she frowned lightly at his position, biting her lip and letting her eyes glide across the building again.

"Sakura.." Lee whispered, his voice was soft and soothing as he spoke, quite different from how it usually sounded.

It was more affectionate in a way and Sakura smiled lightly at it, feeling butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

"Yes..?" She replied as she lifted herself back up on her feet, her hand grasping the support beam, but she didn't fully turn to face Lee.

"Why are you out here?" Lee asked, a trickle of concern was heard in his voice as he took a step towards her before continueing "Is something wrong?" He asked, taking another step in her direction "Are you alright..?" He asked finally, Lee was only three feet away from Sakura now, yet she hadn't noticed he had approached her.

"Just wanted to be alone for a while.. To think about someo--.. Something.." She muttered, turning fully to face him.

She now noticed how close he was, and she leaned into the wooden pole behind her in an attempt to increase the distance between them, even though she knew it was rather useless to try..

Lee smiled a bit nervously at her now, although it was hard to tell since there wasn't much light outside, she could still see the sparkle in his eyes.

Sakura fidgetted nervously as Lee looked at her, she glanced up at him momentarily then gazed at her hand as she pushed her index fingers together "Mm.. You could say that... I'm fine though.. I just.. Need some time to think.. I guess.." She said, somewhat unsure of herself now.

She felt him take her hand in his and squeazing it lightly, trying to reassure her "If there is something you want to talk about, please do not hesitate to speak with me about it.." He said, smiling and kissing the girl's hand.

She felt dizzy and confused, though she knew Lee ment well and that he would always be there for her when she needed a friend, she still couldn't talk to him that easily about her feelings for _him_..

"Th—Thank you.. Lee.." She spoke with a nervous smile on her face as Lee looked her in the eyes again, those black pools of his gazing softly at her as he tried to comfort her..

Lee bowed slightly "It's alright, Sakura-san.." He said, tugging at her hand "Come, it is cold outside and I do not want you to get a fever.." Lee said softly, Sakura meerly nodded and followed obediently.

Ino had a huge smile on her face when she saw Sakura and Lee entering the room again, and he was holding her hand aswell!

She jumped up, stopping her game of poking Sasuke for now and ran towards Sakura "Sorry Lee, I gotta steal her from you now." She said with a grin, pulling Sakura with her.

Lee just blinked and frowned lightly, he liked to hold Sakura's hand, and now Ino just went and pulled her away from him.. He bit his lip and went back to his seat, ah well, Sakura would return soon enough and he would be able to talk with her again..

The pink haired girl glared at the blonde one "Why'd you do that?" She asked, a slight hiss tone heard in her voice as she spoke.

"..Cause I have to ask you something..?" Ino said sarcastically "You were outside with Lee, alone, So did you tell him?" She finished, giving the kunoichi a questioning look.

Sakura blinked and slapped her forehead lightly "Argh.. No.. I.. forgot.." She said honestly but Ino didn't believe her and scowled at her.

"Well you know what you promised, besides, I heard Neji say that the storm might not be over for a while so there's a chance we'll be here for the next day aswell.." Said Ino, now receiving a questioned look in return from her friend.

"Wh.. Wha..? Why..?" Sakura asked, frowning, it hadn't been that bad when she was outside.. Okay it was rumbling all the time outside and all but she didn't think it was that bad..

Ino shrugged "That's what Neji said, he said he heard it in the weather report on the radio.. A minor hurricane or something, people are advised to stay indoors bla bla bla.." She said uncaringly, Ino didn't mind that much to stay longer and neither did Sakura.

After all it gave them the chance to be with all their friends longer and it _was_ better than having to sit at home, alone and bored.

"Mm.. So be it then.." Sakura said as Ino paced back to Sasuke and continued her game.

The pink haired girl chuckled slightly and sat down next to Ino, joining her in her little game, oh how Sakura loved to tease Sasuke.

They heard a faint howl in the distance, it seemed to come from somewhere in the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Ookami..?" Sakura mumbled, as far as she knew there weren't any wolves in this region of the Fire country.

"Kiba?" She asked, looking over at Kiba's spot where he was mere seconds ago, but now he was standing near the window and looking outside, as if searching for something.

Akamaru seemed to be rather restless aswell, the little pup whimpered and tried to look out of the window too, but he was unable to do so because he was simply too small.

Kiba picked up the little mutt and stroked his head "Are you thinking what I'm thinking buddy?" He asked as the pup licked his hand, Akamaru whined lightly in response to his question.

"Yeah.. I'm thinking the same thing.." He mumbeled, staring outside and then shrugging and moving back to his seat.

Sakura was confused, Kiba was somehow familiar with that howl and he knew something about it she thought.

Ah well, it wasn't that important anyway. After all it wasn't like there were any wolves in the village anyway, the guards made sure of that.

"So.." Ino started, finally finished with her 'poke Sasuke' game and standing up "Who's next, Kiba?" She asked, looking at the dog boy.

He seemed to be lost in deep thought but soon snapped out of it as Akamaru nudged his hand "H-huh? Oh.. Sorry.. I er.. Nevermind.." He stuttered, somewhat embarressed.

"Okay, the next person for a dare is.."

**A/N:**

I made a fan character by the way :D It's my first fan character actually and I was thinking about this for a while, but I finally designed one yesterday.

There's a link to the topic about my character in my profile, I made a refference sheet and everything and I've put quite some thought in her.

I hope I didn't make her a mary-sue though, since this is my first and all..

Oh well, it was fun designing her anyway, I'm really pleased with it!

I'm going to be writing a story with her sometime, though I'm not quite sure what kind of story it'd be yet though.. Probably meeting all the Konoha genin and stuff like that xD

Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but I was kind of out of ideas at one point..

Oh yeah! You thought it was Lee behind Sakura didn't you! XD

Haha, I was going to do Lee first, but then I thought of doing a different character ;P

Anyway, have fun ya'll.. And please don't PM me all the time asking me to update my stories, I do have a life y'know and I'm not writing ALL the time.. Sorry if this sounds harsh or if you're offended or whatever..

**Sambers**


End file.
